


Worming Your Way Out of Trouble

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: A how to guide of getting out of showing your parents bad test score-by Trunks Briefs





	Worming Your Way Out of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my cousin and editor
> 
> check out her stuff here http://archiveofourown.org/works/10621422/chapters/23491995

****

"It was nice knowing you, Trunks." Goten said, lowering his head melodramatically. He was makig a bigger deal out of this than he needed to.

"It'll be fine. It's not that bad."

"It's probably the lowest grade I have ever seen you get. Its send home to your parents bad."

"My parents aren't like your mom. I'll probably just have to do extra training or clean something. No ones going to throw a fit like your mom would."

"Dude it's like the lowest grade I've ever seen you get. It's pretty bad."

"Look I'll figure something out it's not that big a deal."

"Sure, I'll see you at your funeral." Goten said before flying off, making the wise choice in this situation.

But it'd be fine. He just had to get this over with fast, like he was pulling off a bandaid. The faster he got it done, the sooner it'd be over with. It wasn't going to be that bad.

The flight home felt longer than usual, and he was full of dread by the time he got to his house. This was going to be bad. Why did Goten have to leave? It'd be so much easier with him there. It wouldn't get either parent to be nicer to him over this, but having moral support was always nice.

He took a deep breath in and assessed his choices. His mom was going to lose her mind in the worst possible way over this. His dad wasn't going to care about the grade, but he would care about the failure and that'd be its own kind of awful. He certainly wasn't going to sign it either. Both options were about equal in how bad they were.

So he'd have to think of a way around either option, and make a new one.

The school was already well acquainted with his family because his family was kinda a big deal, so getting someone else to sign it wasn't going to work. But there was a secret and more sinister option that he could always do. One that was so dastardly he would have to live with its own consequences if he were to do it.

But what other choice did he have.

He dug around in the dirt a bit before he took a deep breath in and headed inside. He hoped that this would work.

"Hey dad, my teacher said you needed to sign this." He said, holding out the test that had caused all these problems.

As per standard school things, his father acknowledged it with a grunt before properly taking a look at it.

"Why the hell are you showing me this instead of your mo-" His father cut himself off with the shrillest scream he had probably ever heard in his life as his father turned white as a ghost and blasted the page into tiny singed pieces, narrowly missing his fingers. That was like millimeters away from him ending up with cool robot fingers.

There was what felt like an eternity of silence as they both stood there, him looking at his dad but avoiding eye contact, and his dad staring at the spot where he just unexisted the test and the hole in the wall behind him where the door once stood.

One of them should speak up, but neither of them wanted to. That would mean they would have to talk about what just happened, and as funny as it was to hear his dad scream like that, it was also kinda scary and caught him really off guard. He knew his dad also didn't want to address that, because no one would. But someone had to speak up so they could clear this up before his mom came and wanted to know what happened.

Finally his father, a braver man than he, cleared his throat.

"Well I know for a fact there was something on that test that you didn't want to see. You know that one way or another your mother is going to find out about it, and there's still going to be hell to pay for whatever it is." He had forgotten all about the online report card his mom had. How could he have forgotten? It was the bane of his existence.

"Though exploiting your opponent's weakness like that was quite an impressive move, I'll give you that. I will have a word with your teacher later, and we can pretend that this exchange never happened." It actually work? He couldn't believe it, this was great!

"And something like this had better not happen again. This is your one and only warning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" His dad gave a curt nod before going back to doing whatever it was he was doing before.

This was arguably the best interaction he had had with his dad. He had gotten away with this with mostly no consequences. His mom was still going to see his grade, but his dad had probably just saved his life, and gave him a compliment? Failing this test ended up being a blessing in disguise. He couldn't wait to tell Goten about this. He wasn't going to believe it.

Unfortunately, he turned to go to his room, and saw his mother standing there. He had been so preoccupied with the test and his dad he didn't even notice her.

He froze like a deer in headlights, knowing that this could only end poorly for him. She knew he had gone behind her back and destroyed the test so she wouldn't see. This was the end for him.

"I'm grounded aren't I."

"So unbelievably grounded."


End file.
